thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Zulfikar Zambrano
'This is a tribute of Nlby001, and may not be used without his permission.' Information Name: Zulfikar Zambrano Age: 14 Gender: Male District: 6 Height: 5'5 Blood type: A+ Appearance: Zulfikar is of normal length. He has brown hair and green eyes. He is very strong, although it's not easily seen if you just look at him. Personality: Zulfikar is pretty ordinary. He's niether smart nor stupid, has some friends, and loves his father. He's not so brave, even though he can be if he has to. Zulfikar trusts people if they're trustworthy. That means, if they have not done anything to show that they're not trustworthy, they're trustworthy. Zulfikar does not like killing people, although he can do it if he has to to survive. If anyone else kills someone and he knows about it though, he does nothing to stop it. Then he might risk his own life. Zulfikar can also make allies relativly easy. Backstory: Zulfikar was born in District 6 on a dark night. His mother struggled to get him out, and in the end she decided to give up her own life for him to live. Zulfikar's father was devastated, but once he saw little baby Zulfikar he knew that he couldn't give up. His wife had given up her life for their son, and he was going to give him all love he had, in memory of the mother. Already from an early age, Zulfikar was ordinary. You could ask anyone in District 6 for an ordinary boy, and they all would lead you to Zulfikar. He wasn't a fast learner, but he wasn't a slow learner either. He wasn't a loner, but he wasn't a popular child either. He was normal. The most outsdanding thing about him was the amount of love he got from his father. Every day they would spend together, and Zulfikar's father, who was a hovercraft repairer, would often take his child to his work, and let him learn things from there. Zulfikar got great knowledge about repairing things from his youth, and that helped him get a work at the age of 11. Zulfikar became strong from working all days long, and he also increased his knowledge about mechanics even more. Although he always missed his mother, the love from the father would make it seem like nothing. When he was 13, Zulfikar had built a small hovercraft engine, and he even managed to sell it to the hovercraft makers. For 6 months Zulfikar created and sold engines, making a small fortune and bringing pride to his father. When he was 14 he got reaped though. His father totally broke down, since he had now lost everything. That second Zulfikar made a promise to himself. He would win the Games, not for the money or the fame; but for his father. Strengths: Strong. Doesn't look like a threat. Pretty fast. Knows how to repair mechanical things. Weaknesses: Young, small. Can't swim, bad climber. Fears: Finding his father dead. Getting betrayed by someone he trusts. Weapon: Wrench or anything similar, like a hammer. Token: A photo of his mother. Alliance: A medium to big alliance. Maybe one or two persons in it that aren't completely trustworthy, the rest are. Interview Angle: Tries to look like a not so strong Tribute, who just wants to go home. Training Strategy: Get a medium score by showing strength, but not so much else. Bloodbath Strategy: Go in and try to get as much as possible, kill if neccessary. Find the alliance and then get out. Games Strategy: Keep with the alliance, be unknown, make himself invisible and weak. "Accidently" let the alliance die towards the end and escape from the killers. Then stay away from the last Tributes until the end, where killing is neccessary. Trivia *He was Nlby001's fourth Tribute. **He was Nlby001's first District 6 Tribute. *He was Nlby001's first 14 year old Tribute. Category:Nlby001's Tributes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 6 Category:14 year olds Category:Reaped